


A Horrific Dream

by severity_softly



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Angst, Blood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 04:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severity_softly/pseuds/severity_softly
Summary: Nasir dreams of Agron after he leaves for Rome with Crixus.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "a horrific dream" at my Nasir roleplay blog, [wyldlittledog](https://wyldlittledog.tumblr.com/).

Agron is dripping with blood, but it is not Roman blood. Not all of it. Not this time. It’s dripping in frothy spittle from his mouth, flowing from gaping wound in chest. When he drops to his knees, Nasir screams his name and tries to rush toward him, but something holds him back. Some invisible force holds him in place, even as his legs burn from effort to move forward.

Agron is dying. On his hands and knees now, but not for long. Nasir can see the way his body is sagging, and he does not know if he can save him, but if he could just get to him... If he could just hold him. If he could just stroke his fingers over the stubble on his cheeks while they still hold warmth. If he could just gaze into those warm green eyes while they still hold sight. 

If he could tell him how sorry he was for everything that happened. If he could press his lips to Agron’s one more time… If he could tell him there was honor in his death… If the last thing he saw was not Roman shits, but forgiving gaze, understanding gaze… _Loving gaze_ …

Tears sting his eyes as he struggles, snarling and hissing at whatever holds him back because Agron is slumped face down in the dirt now. Nasir cannot tell if he’s breathing. When the resistance he fights against finally breaks, it happens so suddenly that Nasir falls before he can catch himself–and _jolts awake_. Eyes flying open, heart racing, breath short, Nasir stares at the roof of his tent. 

Before he thinks better of it, he rolls over and reaches a hand out, but only feels the coolness of the empty half of the bed under his fingertips. Tears sting his eyes again.


End file.
